


Anywhere I Go (There You Are)

by waltzmatildah



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Breaking Bad, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of events in <i>Breaking Bad</i>, Jimmy (Saul/Gene) lets himself imagine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere I Go (There You Are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



In the quiet between customers, when he’s absently swiping at finger-painted smears of sugary frosting, or endlessly rotating stock, he loses himself inside detailed scripts of what he’d say if he ever saw her again. 

If he ever let himself re-crack the coded version of her number he’s had hidden in cell after cell after cell over the years.

If she ever answered.

If he ever gathered the air required to speak.

 

He imagines conjuring half-truths, imagines stitching together a version of his recent reality that leaves out just enough of the horror. 

And almost all of the incriminating detail.


End file.
